Point Blank Revenge
by xxxLDHxxx
Summary: Axel, Marluxia, and Demyx are jocks, two new girls with a dark past. Roxas, an inocient soul, and the other organization members appear throughout the story. Will Star get revenge for Roxas? Will Demyx get a job? What the hell is Roxas's mom hiding! R&R
1. Intro

After all the Organization XIII members evaporate into nothingness, they go back to being normal people living in a small town on an island called Moistar. They remember nothing of what happened in their past Nobody life. Axel goes to high school with Roxas, Demyx, Marluxia, and Zexion. Xaldin and Xigbar are cooks. Xemnas and Saix are corporate bosses who live on Moistar Island. Luxord owns the local arcade, Larxene works at a coffee shop, Vexen is a science professor at Axel's school, and Lexaeus is the football coach at the school. They didn't create another organization but they kept their same personalities. Occasionally, they feel as if something is amiss in their lives and can't help the feeling that they're forgetting something important.


	2. How Things Were In The Morning

It was an ordinary morning as Axel woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. His room was dark because he had a blanket covering his window. It smelled of dude cologne and gym socks. He lazily turned to his side and glared at the alarm clock, hoping it would burst into flames.

"Man, I hate school…" He mumbles, turning off the repetitive alarm. He got up and slid into his school uniform, not thinking about his hair at all. On his way to school, a group of girls follow him, asking if he was single or if he were looking for a girlfriend. He denied them all and continued to walk to school. That was how things were in the morning.

"I hate when girls do that…" He thinks to himself. When he got to school, another large group of girls were surrounding a guy with pink hair; Marluxia. He was a senior, Axel was a junior. Marluxia always flirted with girls in the morning, they loved his hair. He was a school celebrity.

"Well, if it isn't my good buddy, Axel!" Marluxia breaks from the crowd and greets him. Marluxia wore mostly dark clothing too.

"Ah, I see you joined the gardening club yesterday." Axel looks and sees two girls waving at them.

"I love gardening. It's just weird how much I like planting flowers." Marluxia shoots a glance at the girls, they're instantly swooned. Axel shakes his head and walks into the school.

"Geez, I wonder where 'Puppet' is?" Axel wonders out loud. "He must be avoiding you, like he does all the time." Marluxia laughs.

That same morning, while Zexion was walking to school, Demyx comes up from behind and pushes him into a mud puddle.

"Dammit! My uniform!" Zexion shouts.

"Later, pipsqueak!" Demyx laughs and walks off to school.

"Here, let me help you, Zexion." Zexion looks up and sees a blond haired boy lending a hand. It was Roxas.

"I'm fine!" Zexion stands up and walks off. Roxas just shrugs his shoulders and continues walking. Demyx teased Zexion everyday; Roxas would watch every time Zexion failed to stand up for himself. Roxas had tried to help before but Zexion always shunned him. Again, that's how things were in the morning.


	3. Star's Life

Ever since Roxas got to Moistar Island, he hasn't had any real friends. Everybody thinks he's a spaz. He always wondered why he even went to school. Every time he would go, Axel would bully him. That use to be his only friend but something in the past made Axel hate Roxas forever. Roxas decided to skip that day. While walking in the other direction, he saw a girl trip and fall into the street. She was wearing a uniform from Roxas's school.

"Ow! My ankle!" The girl shrieked. Roxas hurried down the street to help her. A truck come flying around the corner. The driver doesn't see the girl. Roxas swoops down and pulls her back onto the curb. The driver passes by, unaware.

"Oh, thank you! You saved my life!" The girl said.

"Uhm, you're welcome." Roxas said. The girl had long black hair in a messy bun that sat on top of her head. Roxas was about to walk away when she stopped him.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Uh, to the beach…?" He said quietly.

"Are you supposed to be going to school?" She asked him. He looks down and nods his head slowly. The girl smiled and laughed.

"My name is Star. What's yours?" Star asked him.

"My name is Roxas." He said surprised. Star stands up shakily.

"Hey, are you OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little swore…" She put some pressure on her foot and winced.

"OK, maybe I should take you to the school nurse." Roxas put her arm around him. Star was way taller than him, probably a senior he thought.

"Thank you again, Roxas. You're such a nice person." Star said to him. He nods his head and carries her all the way to the school.

"Well, nothing is broken. But I wouldn't walk on it in a few days. I'll call your mom and tell her what happened." The nurse says leaving the room. Roxas was in the office sitting with her.

"Oh great. First day of school and I get a call home. New record; I was here for only about 8 minutes." Star says laughing. Roxas chuckled.

"You're funny." He says.

"And you're the greatest person in the world!" Star says, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. He smiles.

"Thank you. But, I have to go now…" He stands up. "OK, but you better stay in class today." She says to him. Roxas stops walking and turns around.

"Oh, I'm sorry about almost leaving you on the street earlier." He says.

"Oh, it's OK. I should have been more careful." She says. The office door opens and a girl with red and black hair walks in.

"Twila? What happened?" The girl shrieks while rushing past Roxas.

"Oh, nothing, Melanie. I tripped into the street and almost got hit by a car… Again…" Star says cheerfully. The girl's jaw dropped.

"You almost got hit by a car? I told you I didn't want to race you to school!" The girl started shaking her.

"It's…! O-Kay…! Rox-as saved- me!" Star pointed towards Roxas; who was about to leave.

"You saved Twila? Oh thank you!" Melanie hugged Roxas very tightly.

"No… Problem…?" Roxas said.

"Calm down, Melanie, you're about to break his back." Star laid down on to the nurse bed. Melanie stopped hugging Roxas and went back to Star.

"Why are you in here anyway?" She asked her. Star looks around the room and starts whistling. Melanie looked down at her ankle and grabbed it.

"OW!" Star yelled.

"You did get hurt!" Melanie yelled.

"I'm going to leave now…" Roxas says.

"Oh, wait!" Star stops him again.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can I see your schedule? Just to see what classes you have." Star said. Roxas reached into his pocket and gave Star his schedule.

"Oh hey! We have Science, Math, Computers, and P.E together!" Star waved the piece of paper around.

"Well, that's great!" Roxas said.

"It's freaking fantastic! All three of us have P.E and Math together!" Star does a little dance. Melanie rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah, that's great…" She says. The class bell rings.

"Ah, dang it! Class is starting! I'm late!" Melanie says nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll ask the nurse to write you two a tardy slip. She'll have to write Roxas a slip because he basically saved my life." Star says happily. Roxas nods his head and smiles.

"Thank you." He says quietly. Roxas and Melanie say good bye to each other and go to their classes. Roxas's first class was Science. He had already wished Star was there; nobody in that class liked him, not even the teacher.

"Why are you late?" The teacher asks him.

"I was just-" Roxas held out the tardy slip and the teacher took it. When the teacher read the note, he started laughing.

"You saved a girl's life today, Roxas?" He asked. Roxas nodded his head.

"Yes, sir…" He says.

"Well, then… Good for you. Go to your seat." The teacher puts the note in his pocket. Roxas goes to his seat in the back of the classroom and lays his head down.

"Wow… I did save somebody's life today…" He thinks to himself.


	4. Lunchtime

It came to lunch time. Roxas sat at the table next to the window by himself. He always sat by himself until today. Melanie spotted him sitting alone.

"Hey, Roxy-Roxy!" She says happily.

"Oh, hello, Melanie." Roxas said surprised. Melanie sat next to him. She had dark red hair with choppy bangs.

"So, you sit by yourself at lunch?" She asks him. Roxas nods his head.

"Well, that's going to change from now on. Twila and I will sit by you every day." She takes out her cell phone and shows him a text.

"What's that?" Roxas asked.

"It's a question from Twila. She wanted to know what you were doing. I told her you were sitting by yourself. She said to sit by you. I said OK, whatever. And then she sent me the '\(^.^)/' emoticon." Melanie says putting her phone away. Roxas nods his head quietly. He had nothing to talk about, so he asked about Star.

"Why do you call her Twila?" Roxas asked Melanie.

"Oh, that's because it's her real name. She likes being called Star though. I prefer not to use nicknames on myself. But you can still call her Star." Melanie said. Roxas nodded his head. The cafeteria was kind of quiet that day, but havoc was still coming. Every day at lunch, Demyx would visit him at his table. And it wasn't because he wanted to say Hello.

"Oh, no…" Roxas said looking down at his lap.

"What? You spilled your milk on your pants?" Melanie asked him quietly. Demyx walked up to their table.

"Hello, Roxas. I see you have company." Demyx says nonchalantly.

"Is he your friend?" Melanie asked him. Roxas shook his head silently.

"Oh, are you serious? Like I would ever be this weirdo's friend!" Demyx laughs loudly, banging on the table, and drawing attention.

"Could you please go away, Demyx? I don't feel like being teased…" Roxas asked quietly.

"What? Teased?" Melanie asked him. Demyx shook his head.

"No way, Roxy. It's way more fun to tease somebody when they don't want to be." Demyx reaches over the table and grabs his pudding cup.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Melanie said. Demyx looks at her while he drank his pudding cup. Then afterwards, he threw the rest of it at Roxas, making his shirt have a large chocolate spot.

"Shit smudge…" Demyx laughed and walked away. Melanie stood up angrily.

"That jerk! Who does he think he is?" Melanie shouted while handing Roxas her extra napkins.

"It's OK. He always does this. I tend to keep and extra shirt in my locker." Roxas said wiping the pudding off with his spoon. Melanie growled in anger and walked away from the table. Roxas sighed and continued to clean himself off. Melanie walked over to the table Demyx was at. He was sitting and laughing with Marluxia. Melanie stops at his table, picks up Marluxia's pudding cup, and throws it at Demyx.

"There! Now you have a shit smudge, too…" Melanie laughs obnoxiously and goes back to her table. Marluxia looks at Demyx and laughs.

"Ha ha! Shit smudge!" Marluxia points at him. Demyx stands up and leaves the cafeteria, red in the face. Roxas didn't see what happened so Melanie told him. Roxas was surprised.

"You just did that? While you were gone?" He asked. Melanie nods her head.

"Yep! I'm going to tell Twila about it after school. She's gonna be mad about missing out on the fun." Melanie says opening her milk. Roxas smiled.

"Thanks, Melanie…" He says.

"No problem! If he teases you again, I'll be there to beat the crap out of him, and if I'm not there, Twila will." Melanie says smiling. They finished their lunch and went their separate ways.


	5. Axel Meets Star

Axel slept through his Skill Studies class as usual. Marluxia was talking to him about what happened at lunch.

"Demyx was attacked by a hot girl." Marluxia said nonchalantly. Axel sat up, laughing.

"Demyx got- What?" He asked him. Marluxia flipped his pink hair back.

"Yes, that's right. A girl came up to Demyx at lunch and threw my chocolate pudding cup all over him. Then, she said that he now had 'Shit smudge' too." Marluxia and Axel laughed.

"A shit smudge? Wow that girl sounds hella scary!" Axel nudged him.

"Totally… His face was all red when he left the cafeteria." Marluxia said calming down. Demyx was walking by their classroom as usual. He heard them talking about him.

"Hey, I don't care what you guys think! I like her." Demyx said peeking through the door. The teacher spotted him and shooed him away. Axel laughs.

"Why does Demyx get attracted to the destructive type?" Axel asked Marluxia. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair. After school was over, Axel said good bye to Marluxia and Demyx, then walked home alone. On his way home, he sees a girl sitting in the passenger's side of a red convertible. She had a messy bun and wore sun glasses. The car radio was blasting his favorite song 'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall Out Boy. For some reason, he went over to her car and they started talking. She told him earlier that they went to the same school but she couldn't go because her ankle was hurt. She was waiting for her mom to get out of the store.

"Oh, that sucks. When will it get better?" Axel asked her.

"The doctor said it will heal in a week or so but I think I might be able to walk on it by tomorrow or the next day." She tells him.

"That's good. Then, I'll see you tomorrow?" Axel asks her. She nods her head and gives Axel her number and he left.

"Wow, did I just flirt with that girl?" Axel looked at the piece of paper in his hand. The number had the name 'Twila' below it. Star sighed as she watched as Axel walked away. Her mom came back with a few bags.

"Who was that, Twila?" She asked her.

"Somebody from my school…" Star said as she leaned out the car window.

"Ah, you like him or something?" Her mom asked when she turned the car on. They drove past him. In those few seconds, Star and Axel looked at each other.


	6. The Same Street

Later that day, Melanie went over to Twila's house for dinner.

"You remember what I told you earlier?" Melanie asked her.

"Yeah! I'm glad you stuck up for him! I would have massacred everybody in that cafeteria…" Star said stabbing her steak with a fork.

"But it's all good. I threw pudding all over his shirt. Revenge!" Melanie shouted stabbing her steak.

"Wow, you two are in a serial killing mood tonight." Star's mom says laughing. Twila and Melanie laugh.

"Sorry, mom… I just don't like the fact that people I know are getting teased for no reason." Star laughs a little and sighs.

"Me either. It sickens me…" Melanie said darkly. Star tapped her arm so she could snap out of it.

"Well, it's alright to stick up for your friends, but don't get a head of yourself. I don't want any phone calls home like last time. You too, Melanie." Her mom warns them.

"OK…" Twila and Melanie say. After dinner, they went upstairs and decided to call Roxas.

Roxas sat on the roof of his house and watched the remaining sun disappear behind the ocean waves.

"Roxas! You have a phone call?" Roxas's mom shouts from downstairs.

"Huh...?" Roxas climbs back through his window and rushes downstairs.

"I have a phone call?" Roxas asked out of breath. His mom nodded.

"It's a girl, too!" She said excitedly. She gave Roxas the phone.

"Hello?" Roxas asked.

"Hey, Roxas! What's up?" Twila said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi, Twila. Uhm, nothing. How's your ankle?" He asked her. Twila placed her foot down on the ground with some pressure. She smiled.

"I think I'll be able to go to school tomorrow. I healed pretty fast. And Melanie told me what happened today. If I were there, I would have... Never mind. It's all over now. I'll be there tomorrow to protect you." Twila said determined. Melanie took the phone from her.

"I told you she would be mad about it. Hey, Roxas." Melanie says.

"Hey, Melanie. You're at Twila's house?" He asked.

"Yep! So, where do you live?" She asked him.

"Uhm, I live on SW Nemo St." He said.

"Whoa! Really?" She said excitedly.

"What? What?" Twila asked anxiously. Roxas could hear her shouting in the background.

"You live on the same street as we do!" Melanie said jumping up and down.

"Oh, we do?" Roxas asked, surprised.

"What color is your house? Can we come over?" Twila asked. Twila's mom opened her room door and said,

"Melanie, your mom called. You have to go home now." Roxas heard both of them whine.

"Bye, Roxas..." Melanie says into the phone.

"Bye, Melanie. I'll see you tomorrow." Roxas said. Melanie handed Twila the phone, waved goodbye to her, and left the room.

"And you got 20 more minutes on the phone." Her mom said leaving the room.

"Alright, mommy." Twila said quietly.

"Mommy?" Roxas mumbled.

"Yes, I call my mom mommy. Makes her feel better. Anyways, if there's anybody messing with you at school, don't be afraid to tell somebody. I'm here for you, buddy." Twila said.

"Thanks, Star, but, I don't think it's right to have a girl stick up for me." Roxas says.

"It's the least I could do; you did save my life after all." Twila said.

"But what if something bad happened to you, or Melanie? I can't live with that kind of guilt..." Roxas said, rubbing his forehead. It got really quiet on the phone, then, Twila said,

"You're a good person, and you know that, right?" Star asked him.

"Yeah, I know..." Roxas said smiling. After they finished talking, Roxas's mom came in with a huge smile on her face.

"Was that your girlfriend?" She asked excitedly.

"Uhm, actually..." His mom interrupted him.

"That's great! You should invite her over for dinner Saturday. It'll be fun. I'll bring my boyfriend, too." his mom says happily.

"Aw, mom! Please don't bring him! He's... Weird..." Roxas said crossing his arms.

"You two need to spend some quality time together anyway. We can go to your favorite restaurant; Happy Crabby's!" His mom said.

"Mom! I haven't been there since I was six! I'm fifteen, now!" Roxas said annoyed. His mom frowned.

"But, Roxy! You loved that place so much! Remember you use to go there all the time with your best friend, what's his name..." She said grabbing his shoulders.

"His name is Axel. And we're not friends anymore..." Roxas said. It was quiet for a long time until he said something.

"Alright, mom. I'll ask her..." He said quietly. His mom jumped happily and went to call her boyfriend...


	7. Speed Dial Star

The next day, Melanie woke up to the sound of the smoke alarm.

"Aw, dad! What are you trying to cook now?" She yelled getting out of bed.

"Sorry, honey. The bread in the toaster caught on fire... Again..." He said opening the patio door.

"It's always something catching on fire with you. Toasters, microwaves, TV remotes..." Melanie said sitting at the dining room table.

"Hey, that was because your vicious, little 'Tootsie' took it from me and threw it in the fireplace." Her dad unplugged the toaster and placed it outside.

"Don't blame it on Tootsie! You were pointing it at her face." Melanie said standing up.

"Tootsie? Where are you?" She called. A little Yorkshire terrier came running into the dining room, barking.

"There you are!" Melanie said picking her up.

"Why did I get that dog for you?" Her dad asked her.

"Because you love me, and I begged you." Melanie said happily.

On her way to school, Melanie stopped by a mini mart and bought a breakfast bowl. While she waited for it to finish microwaving, Demyx walks into the store and stands by her.

"Wait a second... You?" Demyx turned and pointed at Melanie.

"Yep, it's me." Melanie said, not turning away from the microwave.

"You took the last egg and potato breakfast bowl? Nooo!" Demyx said dramatically. Melanie laughed.

"What do you want, Shit Smudge?" She says laughing. Demyx smiled and leaned onto the counter.

"I wanted that breakfast bowl but I guess I have to settle for a cinnamon roll..." He says.

"You mean the last cinnamon roll?" Melanie says holding it up to his face. Demyx gawked.

"Aw, man! You got that too? Is there anything else left in the store for me?" He said. Melanie stares at him for a long time and hands him the cinnamon roll.

"Wow, really?" He asked. "Yeah, you can have it." She says taking the breakfast bowl out.

"Wow, uhm, thanks." He said.

They both paid for the items and left the store.

"This is where we depart, milady." Demyx said, bowing. Melanie smirked.

"Go away." She said. Demyx walked away smiling. Melanie walked to school, eating her breakfast bowl. She sees Roxas walking by himself.

"Hey, Roxas! Over here!" Melanie says rushing towards him. Roxas stops walking but doesn't turn around. When Melanie got to him, she reached into her backpack and pulled out a warm breakfast bowl.

"I got you this for breakfast." She said holding it out. Roxas sighs and turns around. Melanie gasped.

"What happened to your face?" She said grabbing his shoulders.

"I just ran into somebody..." He said rubbing his swollen cheek.

"I don't believe this! I'm calling Twila!" Melanie gets out her phone and speed dials Star.

"No, wait, Melanie..." Roxas said. It was too late, Twila answered the phone and Melanie told her what happened.

"What? Hold on... Mom! I'm going to school today! My ankle is better!" Star said yelling. Roxas rubbed his cheek

"Aw, no..." He mumbled. Melanie and Roxas met up with Twila in front of the school. She got out her mom's car and waited until she left. Then, she walked towards them, sort of limping.

"Oh, no! Roxy!" Twila said cupping Roxas face.

"You shouldn't be here, Twila. Your ankle!" Melanie said, regretting calling her.

"And we have P.E today. You'll never make it!" Roxas said. Star shook her head.

"I have to be here, you guys, I'm sorry. Now, each of you, grab my hand and walk me up the stairs." They both grabbed her hand and walked up the school stairs. First class of the day was Math. Melanie and Star sat in the back of the classroom with Roxas.

"So, who did this to you, Demyx?" Melanie asked him. Roxas shook his head.

"I'm not going to tell you guys. I don't want you involved." Roxas said laying his head down on the desk.

"But Roxy, I came to school with an injured ankle to protect you." Star said quietly.

"I didn't want you to come because of that." Roxas said. They were all quiet for a moment.

"So, if her ankle wasn't hurt, you would have wanted her to come?" Melanie asked him. Roxas sighed and closed his eyes. After Math class was P.E.


	8. PE Painful Education PART 1

After Axel's Science class, he went to his P.E class with Marluxia.

"So, you got a hold of Roxas this morning?" Marluxia asked. Axel put his hands behind his head.

"Yep! I sure did!" Axel said cracking his knuckles.

"Why do you tease the kid all the time?" Marluxia asked him. Axel stopped walking and looked down.

"Believe it or not, we use to be best friends when we were little." Axel says. Marluxia stopped walking, shocked.

"Wow, really?" He asked. Axel nodded his head.

"Yeah, we use to go to the beach all the time and eat sea salt ice cream. Then one day, while we were playing ball, I kicked the ball through an old lady's window. We both ran away, scared. We made a promise not to tell anybody but the next day, the cops came to his house and asked him about what happened. He started crying and told the cops that I was the one who did it. My parents sent me off to Shark Bay Island for a year." Marluxia was shocked again.

"That one place where they beat the children for no reason? They had to shut that place down because there were complaints of kids coming back home, burning things down." Axel smiles.

"I know. Anyways, ever since that day, I told myself I would never be friends with him again." He balls his fist up. Marluxia laughs.

"Okay, Pyro. You can get him again in P.E."

They both walk into the gym and go into the locker room. Roxas, Melanie, and Star go into the gym a few moments later.

"I think my ankle is all better. Look how I'm walking." Roxas and Melanie stopped and watched Star skipped around in a circle.

"Wow, I guess it is." Melanie said surprised. Roxas looks over at the boy's locker room, Axel and Marluxia walk out and sit on the bleacher's, wearing their gym clothes.

"I'm going to go change, you two should, too." Roxas heads for the locker room. Melanie and Star go into the girl's locker room. It was noisy. All the girls were running around, asking for make-up and perfume. Some girls were doing their hair.

"What is this? Backstage of a runway show?" Melanie asked annoyed. A girl stops and looks at them both.

"You'll never impress the guys if you don't look good for P.E. And by the looks of your hair, I don't think you'll impress anyone." The girl says hurrying off.

"What? Oh, hell no!" Melanie said, snapping her fingers. Star stops her.

"Wait! Not now, Melanie. We have to dress down." Melanie calms down and they go to their P.E lockers. When they came out, Star was wearing a dark gray hoodie with black sweat pants and Melanie was wearing a dark, red tank top and black sweat pants.

"Are you cold?" Melanie asked her. Star shook her head.

"No, it's just that the tank top shows too much of my-" Roxas comes up to them with a worried expression.

"What's wrong, Roxy?" Melanie asked him.

"He's coming towards us...!" He whispers to them.

"Who?" Star asked him.

"Hey, Twila." Axel said. Star got a surprised look on her face.

"Oh hey! It's you!" Roxas looked shocked.

"I guess your ankle is all better now, huh?" Axel points at her foot.

"Oh, yeah. It's still kind of sore but I'm managing!" Star says shuffling her feet. Axel smiles.

"So, I'll text you later, M'kay?" Axel says to Star.

"Alright." Star smiles and walks off, absentmindedly. Melanie follows her, utterly confused.

"Later, pipsqueak..." Axel says, punching Roxas in the shoulder. Roxas winced in pain and grabbed his arm.

"So, who was that?" Melanie asked Star.

"Oh, he's... Uhm... Wow, I don't know his name!" Star says freaking out. Melanie laughs.

"You gave him your number and you don't know his name?" She says.

"His name is Axel..." Roxas says walking up to them.

"Oh, thanks, Roxy!" Star says cheerfully.

"What's wrong with you?" Melanie asked concerned.

"Nothing... Just a little sore..." He says rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Oh, I'm still mad about who did that to you. Wait until I find him. I tell yah, Melanie, I'm going to be on the news after that..." Star says cracking her knuckles. Roxas sighs, and then smiles. He was glad to have friends like Star and Melanie; they were great.


End file.
